All Because Of Coffee
by Ibiwriter
Summary: Okay, so here's a Cody Simpson story, it's basically about cody and a girl meeting during summer. Read if you enjoy romance and drama, possible mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Christina! Get up, we need to be at the airport by 6! It's already 5am!" My mum screamed, her voice echoing as it travelled up the stairwell.

I groaned, burying my head into the crook of Cody's neck. His arms tightened around me, causing shivers to run down my spine. I smiled softly, listening to his quiet snores. I lightly traced his arm, my finger dancing over the veins.

He shivered, before sighing. Slowly, he opened his eyes, turning to face me. We stared at each other, our eyes communicating what we could not say out loud. My heart broke seeing the desperation in his eyes, as my mum shouted yet again, and his arms wound themselves around my waist, as he buried his head into my shoulder.

"Is it really necessary for you to go?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my skin. I sighed, my hand slowly rubbing his back. It reall wasn't fair, not one bit. It was extremely unfair for both of us, to have me meet him and spend such a short time with him.

I nodded, my throat suddenly closing up. I choked, tears welling up in my eyes. Cody must have noticed, because he caressed my face just as the first tear made its way down my cheek.

"Hey, it's okay Christie. We'll still visit each other, and we have Spring break, and the June holidays. I promise you, I'll never leave your side, okay? Don't cry anymore, please." Cody begged, his eyes pleading with me to behave as normal as possible.

I nodded, sitting up. "Hey, why don't you go take a shower while I finish up with the packing?" I asked, my voice wobbling a little. He slowly nodded, eyes still watching me. He carefully got up, pecked my cheek, and made his way to the bathroom.

Soon, I could hear the water running, and I laid back down. I curled up into a ball, thinking of how Cody and I met, and how we spent the most amazing summer together.

And to think it was all because of one large cup of vanilla latte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_3 months ago, the start of summer vacation_

Christie

"Christie, it's not you, it's me..." Was all I heard before red-hot rage took over me. Turning around, I pushed his hand off my back.

"Really Kyle? 'It's not you, it's me' again? 'Cause I think that if it wasn't me, you wouldn't have gone out behind my back, on our anniversary I might add, to make out with Bailey. My best friend!"

"No, stop it Kyle," I spat out angrily, pushing away his attempts to hold me. I walked away quickly, ignoring his feeble excuses. Without a backward glance, I got into my car, or his car, actually, and drove off, refusing to look in the rearview mirror.

I sighed heavily as the trees passed by, the blurry view slowing as I halted to a stop. Wearily, I stared out the window. Distantly, I was aware that it was already 11.15pm, and if I wanted to make it back by my curfew, I should start racing home, but my body was paralysed.

Slowly, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, ignoring the fact that I was in the middle of the Highway, and in L.A. too, and the chances of getting jumped were way higher than anywhere else. Subconsciously, I grabbed a bottle of Mace, and sat on the barrier separating the road from the cliff.

Swinging my legs, I stared at the deep waters, cool and inviting. The grey, brackish water crashed against the side of the cliff, as the wind swirled around me, my hair flying wildly. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I thought about Kyle.

I scoffed, thinking about how crazy I'd been over him, how I love, had loved, I reminded myself, and how he even had me convinced that my future would be settled with him.

Tears pricked my eyes as I thought of how happy Bailey had been when I told her we were dating. It'd been 3 days after we made it official, that I'd told her.

_"Hey Bailey." I said, smiling up at her. She grinned at me, taking in my flowing hair and glowing cheeks. She smiled knowingly, and patted the seat next to her._

_Trying to ignore the loud chuckles and chattering, I slid into the booth in the diner, where Bailey worked. _

_"So, what was so important that you had to tell me or, and I quote, 'Life would cease to matter and you'd rather die?'" She said, taking off her apron. _

_I bit my lip, knowing that with Bailey, you could never be sure of her reactions. A tall brunette with french toast-coloured skin, her big green eyes made every boy swoon in her presence, as was proven by the few boys wolf-whistling at the sight of her tight shirt-and-skirt esemble. _

_Still, she could kick butt, and would have gladly beaten up any guy or girl who hurt me, as she did in fourth grade when we first met. Being the new girl in Preston Grade School, I was a lonely ten year old who constantly put her brown locks up in a ponytail and wore baggy clothes to hide the face that puberty had graced her early. _

_I was walking down the hallway when a group of girls bumped into me, sniggering as my books flew in the air. Long story short, Bailey saw the incident and beat up the girls, thus forming the strong bonds between us._

_"So, what is it?" I was brought back to the present by Bailey gently waving a hand in front of my face. _

_I started blushing, as I said, "Kyle and I have been going out right? So um, 3 days ago, we, uh, made it official." I covered my ears as she squealed, customers turning to stare. _

_Looking at her, excitement and joy the only emotions on her face, I knew I had been right in telling her."_

Tears started rolling down, as I remembered all the sleepovers, heartbreaks, midnight calls, and so much more that we shared. She was my best friend, and she knew how much Kyle meant to me, which was why I felt more betrayed by her.

The tears I cried were not for my broken relationship, but rather for my broken friendship. Sobs filled the air as I broke down, curling up in a ball on the road.

After a while, when the tears began to dry up, my phone started ringing. Reluctant to even take it out, i ignored it, until the incessant, chirpy music drove me insane.

Grabbing it from the car, in which I had forced myself to enter, I quickly picked it up when I saw the caller ID.

"Mom, hey. Yeah, I know it's midnight, I just- Wait, Kyle called? He told you, didn't he? Look mom, I'm coming home now okay?" I hung up, unable to listen to my mom's complains as to why I had broken up with Kyle.

After driving home, only to meet an annoyed mother, a drunken dad and cold, empty rooms. Quickly getting ready for bed, I shut the door in my mom's complaining face and jumped into bed.

After crying for so long, I only felt detached now. I shivered, pulling the sheets around me, despite the central heating. Staring out at the dark clouds, thunder echoing in the distance, I let myself go, completely surrendering to my emotions.

Tears turned into dust, the sun slowly rose, before I felt normal enough to get ready for the day.

It was like being a zombie, and I probably looked like one too. Going through the day made me realise just how methodical my life was. Breakfast, school, shopping, dinner, homework and bed. Daily.

That week however, I did have to take shortcuts and empty hallways to avoid Bailey's tear-streaked face or Kyle's guilty stares. Add the whispers and pitying looks from everyone else, and I had the most perfect day in school. Not.

Wearily, I got into my Audi, a present from my dad when he became sober enough to realise his little girl had just gotten her heart broken. Ignoring, or at least, avoiding, the looks people sent me when I drove past them, I left the school, thankful that it was Friday and I had a late curfew.

Despite not having any friends who I could trust enough to go out with, I made my way into the city, stopping at my favourite coffee shop.

Bells tinkled as I opened the door, the warm smell of vanilla and chocolate baking greeting me with open arms. I made my way to the nearest table, grateful for the corner armchairs where I could hide in and forget all my problems. Closing my eyes, I felt myself unwinding. That is, until a high pitched shriek sounded in my ear.

Startled, I opened my eyes, only to see my long-time best guy friend, Adam, making his way towards me.

"Girlfriend! I haven't seen you in months! Where you been?" He asked, taking off his apron. Adam worked part-time at the cafe, and when he wasn't working, he was out enjoying life with his boyfriend Vector, who was currently shaking his head in mock embarrassment as people stared at Adam.

I shook my head and stood up, a smile barely appearing. Adam was intuitive, and he must've picked up on my bad mood, because he automatically turned around, filled a cup with a warm drink and made his way towards me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell your gay buddy all that's happened." Adam passed me the cup, my favourite vanilla latte in it, and put his arm around me. I took a sip, hands trembling, and leaned into his side.

Just the sweet taste of vanilla, and someone's arms around me must have triggered something, because before I could stop myself, I began to cry. And as I cried, I told him what had happened.

And just as I finished, with tears and snot all over me, and my hair in a big mess, well, that's when this very cute Australian boy with dazzling eyes bumped into me, and we both got covered in vanilla latte.

That's how it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

Christie

So, I realised that the whole 'bumped into Aussie, fell in love' thing wasn't exactly explained well before. This is how it really happened.

"It was horrible! He was all over Bailey. Bailey, Adam! She's supposed to be the one comforting me after I broke up with that jerkface, but she can't exactly do that can she, since she's the one he's cheating with!"

I sobbed, soaking Adam's baby blue polo. Vector stood nearby, patting my shoulder sympathetically. He wasn't much of a talker, but more of a 'physical person', as Adam had told me, with a lot of winking involved.

Adam just shushed me, slowly rocking me in his arms. As my sobs subsided, I gave him a watery smile and sighed in his arms.

I felt so loved in his warm embrace. I realised I'd never felt like that in Kyle's arms. He was always hugging me too tightly or not at all. He never really was into the whole 'showing love' thing.

I shook my head, clearing away thoughts of Kyle. I slowly got up, tears and snot smeared all over my face, my hair in a big mess, as I made my way to the bathroom.

While wiping off as much snot as that tiny piece of tissue could hold, I walked without paying attention to my surroundings, and bumped into someone. My half-filled latte cup which I'd been sipping from smashed against the person's chest, covering the both of us in the sticky, aromatic brew.

My eyes widened as I saw the mess. I was frozen (for you, D), as I stared at the stain spreading across the person's white t-shirt. A guy, if what the stain was revealing was true.

I felt horrible, so much so that I was willing myself not to look at the guy. Just as I tried to escape around him, I caught sight of Adam smirking. Once he realised that he'd caught my attention, he mimed writing a number on a piece of paper.

When I rolled my eyes, no way was I getting the guy's number, he mouthed, "Look at him," and winked before turning to Vector. Even Vector was grinning, which made me look up at the guy, albeit reluctantly.

My jaw went slack and my breath caught in my throat as I realised just who I'd spilt my low fat, cinnamon-topped vanilla latte on.

"Youre...You're..." Was all I got out, before the world around me went black.

And that's how lucky I was to be able to meet, spill my drink, and faint in front of Cody Simpson. But wait, it get's better.

Once I came around, I woke up to someone gently slapping my cheeks. Opening my eyes from a wonderful dream I had about meeting Cody Simpson in a cafe, I first saw Adam's worried face.

"Chrissie! You okay?" Adam asked, anxiety shining in his eyes. I nodded slowly, and he helped me stand. Once I stood firmly on my own two feet, I started giggling.

"Hey, Adam. I just had the weirdest dream. Cody Simpson was here, and I spilt coffee on him, and then he was soaked! He was sooo cute, and I was..." The words faded away as I realised who was helping Adam lead me to a chair.

I stared in horror as Cody Simpson took a seat opposite me, looking intensely into my eyes.

"So, you think I'm cute?" He smirked, immediately causing my infatuation with him to take a back seat (that accent was just irresistable), and my anger to start rising.

"Tons of people are, just because I think you're cute doesn't mean I like your attitude." I crossed my arms, giving him a stony look.

He just chuckled, and looked towards Adam. "You never said she'd be fiesty,Adam." I rolled my eyes in disbelief and glared at Adam.

He smiled sheepishly before hiding behind Vector. Leave it to loud, showy Adam to hide behind his boyfriend.

Not wanting to waste anymore time in a place where my best friend somehow happened to know Cody Simpson, I stood up and tried to walk towards the door.

I did manage to take one tiny step before collapsing, the floor rushing up to me at an alarming speed.

Just before I crashed however, I felt a strong pair of arms catching me around my waist, steadying me.

I looked at said person's arms in disgust, as I turned to look at who else, if not Cody.

"Look okay, I don't need your help. I'm fine." To prove my point, I took another step, and yet again tripped and landed in the Aussie's arms yet again.

"Maybe, maybe Cody should take you home Chrissie. You can't even walk." Adam said, smirking when he saw my glare.

I just sighed and nodded, too tired to even realise what I'd agreed to. Only when I felt Cody's arms supporting me did I realise that I would have to be stuck in a car, for the next half an hour, to get to my house.

Isn't it just lovely how our first meeting went, mates? Just fabulous.


End file.
